Lumbar supports employing Bowden type cable assemblies as part of a means of adjusting the lumbar support commonly attach both the cable and the cable sleeve directly to the flexible support member. This can result in a high level of stress being induced in the flexible support member, particularly when the lumbar support is subjected to an impact load.
It is desired to provide a lumbar support employing a Bowden type cable assembly as part of the adjustment mechanism in which the connection between the cable assembly and the flexible support prevents the development of a high level of stress within the flexible support member when the lumbar support is subjected to an impact load.